


Through the Air

by Maiokoe



Series: Through It All [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, I promise this ends happy, KagaKuro mentioned, M/M, Main pairing is Akafuri, Mentions of Possible Character Death, MidoTaka mentioned, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Anime, god the ANGST, it'll be cute eventually, lord help me, probably, this is a terrible first work on here, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you get it?” Akashi’s eyes flashed at the rise in volume of Kagami’s words, ruby eyes narrowing on crimson, lips pulling into a frown as the taller of the redheads glared. “It’s his flight, Akashi! That—“ Kagami pointed furiously at the TV screen, where the mangled plane was back in all its fiery glory, “—is his flight! 912 from Haneda!”</p>
<p>They were all idiots. Absolute idiots.</p>
<p>As if such a thing could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Tumbling Down

“Akashi-san.” Ruby eyes lifted from the papers littering his desk, taking in the woman standing in the doorway. Smartly dressed in grays, slacks and a blouse, a black jacket buttoned across her torso, brown eyes were covered slightly by thin wire glasses. “You have visitors. Shall I see them up?” He straightened, shoulders shifting and feeling the slight pull from the past few hours of sitting over his desk.

“Did they give their names?” His eyes glanced to the left, taking in the time (just after three) before returning to her. Depending on who it was, he would have to reschedule; he had a meeting to attend in less than an hour.

“Of-course. It’s Midorima-san, Takao-san, and Kagami-san.”

He felt his lips twitch upwards in the beginnings of a smile, but he schooled his features. “Yes, please see them up, Matsuo-san. Thank you.” The woman gave a short bow, eyes closing briefly, before turning and moving away from his open door.

Takao was a given, seeing as he was rarely away from Midorima, but if Kagami was here, that meant Kuroko was also here. A decade now, and still his misdirection was a common thing. He still found it amusing when even Kagami still jumped at his sudden appearances. You would think after being together for so long, he would be used to it, but that hardly seemed the case.

He still had an hour. He could do with a break before his next appointment.

* * *

“Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Kagami, it’s nice to see you. What pleasure do I owe this visit?” He smiled cordially, having risen from his desk on their way up to prepare coffee. He heard their steps stop shortly after entering his office.

Unnatural silence greeted him. Then, the door closing quietly.

“Akashi-kun. Please turn on the news.” Kuroko, voice the familiar softness, but there was something off. While typically a monotone, this…

He turned, raising a crimson brow as he glanced at the four over his shoulder.

Midorima was standing off the side, straight as always, but there was a tenseness in his shoulders. Beside him, Takao refused to look up, head bent and hands curled into fists. Kagami was glowering up at the ceiling tiles as if they had insulted his mother while Kuroko stood next to him, blue eyes staring into Akashi’s red.

“Why?” He could have imagined it, but he thought he heard Kagami choke. “Have we made the headlines again?”

“Turn on the news, Akashi.” It was Midorima who answered him. Akashi was tempted to wrangle out the truth first, but there was just something entirely _wrong_ with this picture, the four of them in his office and looking so unusually tense.

Broken, dare he say?

“Very well,” he agreed easily enough, clicking on the remote and facing the screen mounted in the corner of his office. “Is there a specific channel you’d—“

“24,” Midorima interrupted, raising his fingers—still taped—to adjust his glasses, the glare briefly hiding his eyes. Akashi complied, keeping his eyes on them as he clicked in the numbers, brows furrowing as he watched them.

“— _has gone down. We currently don’t have any concrete news on what happened, but from radio transmissions before the crash, it appears to have been engine failure. For those of you just tuning in,”_ Akashi looked up at the screen, faced with the image of a plane, the heavy metal crumbled so easily on the ground, the earth around it scorched and burning as the camera moved, likely from the helicopter. The plane itself, once a pristine white, was stained with black and gray, but from the fires and the dirt from the crater it created upon impact. “ _Just a little over two hours ago, a flight travelling from Tokyo to Nagato, Yamauchi, has crashed.”_

Time stopped. The woman reporting on the TV went silent as he stared. His friends stood still.

Nothing moved.

Nothing _could_ move.   

All he could see was that plane, crashed and crumbled, burning and torn apart on the ground, debris littering the field. Rescue workers moving through the wreckage, forms small from so far above.

This wasn’t true. There was a mistake.

“ _…As we know it right now… There are no survivors. Rescue teams are continuing to scour the scene, searching for any injured, but the death toll continues to rise. Out of the one-hundred-and-sixteen registered passengers, forty-three have been recovered from the wreckage. We have our news team on the scene and we’ll continue to update you throughout the afternoon with any and all information we obtain. To those of you just tuning in now, we’ve received word of a crash in Hiroshima, just inside the border between Hiroshima and Yamaguchi. Earlier this morning, a flight from Tokyo—“_

“Is this a joke?” His voice was cold, form straight as he turned to stare down the four intruders in his office. “Well?”

“Akashi-kun, we would not be so cruel.” Kuroko, ever the faithful shadow, gazed back at him, blank, blue eyes staring into him— _into his soul—_ and keeping his face so perfectly blank. “We came to…” He stopped, dropping his face for a moment before raising it back up.

Tears. Kuroko Tetsuya was crying.

“We’re here for you,” Kagami murmured, resting a hand on his smaller boyfriend’s shoulder, grip tightening as he too let the tears go. “We’re here for _you_ ,” he repeated.

Akashi stared at them, absolutely silent as the reporter continued to speak in the background, her voice muffled in the sudden, profound loudness of his office.

Midorima stood straight, just as he always did, but his fingers were curled around Takao’s, the former point guard now openly sobbing, free hand up and curled around his mouth, trying in vain to muffle his sobs. Kuroko bowed his head, hands fisting the fabric of his slacks. Kagami stared resolutely ahead, refusing to look away from Akashi Seijuuro, former heir, current owner and CEO of the Akashi Corporation.

“We know—“ Midorima took a breath as Akashi’s eyes zeroed in on him. “We know Furihata left this morning to visit family in Nagato.”

“No.”

“Akashi—“ Kagami tried, voice breaking off before he could continue. He closed his eyes tight, face scrunching up as he took deep breaths.

“He’s fine. Kouki is fine,” he snatched his phone from the top of his desk, swiping it open to pull up his contacts, years of schooling and this harsh world forcing his emotions down, away and out of sight.

Where they wouldn’t affect him.

Where he wouldn’t feel them.

_Where he wouldn’t have to acknowledge them._

“We’ve already tried calling him, but he’s not—he’s not picking up!” Kagami managed, voice harsh and strained.

“He’s fine,” was the redhead’s simple answer, pressing the call button and lifting it to his ear, refusing to look at them, at the TV. He settled for the window, staring out at the towering buildings around them, the sun glinting off the windows. When the ringing stopped, he smiled. “Kouki, I—“

_“Sorry, but I’m busy at the moment! Ah, or I’ve lost my phone again… An-anyway, please leave me a message at the beep! Or, um, I guess call Seijuuro if it’s **really** important! I’ll get back to you when I can! Thanks!”_

The long, shrill noise that followed snapped him out of his daze and he pulled the phone away to stare down at him.

“A-akashi…”

He ended the call, staring down at his phone for a long moment before starting another, raising the phone once more.

“He’s fine. Kouki’s fine.”

He was fine.

He was perfectly alright.

He was just busy. Probably getting his bags. Greeting his family. Occupied at the moment. He probably heard the ringing but hadn’t been able to get to it soon enough. He’ll answer.

“ _Sorry, but I’m busy at the moment! Ah, or I’ve lost—_ “

Akashi ended the call, receiving the familiar voice mail once more. He started up another, shoulders stiffening as he took in short breaths through his nose, glaring out at the Tokyo skyline, eyes focusing on the buildings before him.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko, his voice sounded harsher than he’d ever heard. “Furihata-kun…”

“He will pick up. He’s fine, Kuroko.”

He didn’t dare look away from the window.

“He will pick up.”

He refused to accept anything else. He was fine, just busy with his family. He was fine and everything was alright. The news was wrong, there was no other explanation.

Furihata Kouki was alive and breathing, just on the other side of the line. His boyfriend was perfectly alright. They were the ones over-reacting, over-thinking. They didn’t know what was going on—the news didn’t even know, so how could they say such a thing?

He was fine.

“ _Sorry, but I’m busy at—“_ Akashi ended it swiftly, redialing once more and lifting it back up.

“I—I’m sorry, A… Akashi…” Midorima. Midorima was speaking. He turned, glancing at the green-haired doctor from the corner of his eyes.

Tears. Midorima was crying too. Why were they all crying? Didn’t they understand? Kouki was fine, just as he always was. They were putting too much stock in the news, too much faith in their words.

As if his plane would have gone down. It was a simple flight, just an hour at the most. Nothing had gone wrong and they were thinking too much.

Besides, there were dozens of flights at any given time. Probably a few from Tokyo to Yamaguchi as well.

It was fine. It wasn’t his flight, after-all.

“Furihata won’t be—he won’t be answering.” Midorima choked, raising his hand to cover his mouth quickly, green eyes closing as tears continued to course down his cheeks.

Akashi could only stare at the four, watching them silently. Had he ever seen them show so much emotion before? Perhaps on occasion, but to such a degree? Honestly, he had to say he hadn’t. And Midorima of all people? _Midorima_?

It was almost laughable. They were working themselves up too much, over such a silly thing.

Everything was fine, so why were they all acting like it wasn’t? What proof did they have?

None. Absolutely none at all.

They were overreacting, imagining the worst based on no data.

_“Sorry, but I’m busy at the moment! Ah, or I’ve lost my phone again… An-anyway, please leave me a message at the beep! Or, um, I guess call Seijuuro if it’s **really** important! I’ll get back to you when I can! Thanks!”_

They were all being idiots, imaging the worst.

Everything was fine.

Everything would be fine.

It was all going to be fine.

“Akashi, he’s not—“

“Don’t be foolish, Kagami,” Akashi snapped out, dropping his phone back onto his desk and turning to glower at them. “You all honestly believe such a thing?” he spat out, glancing back up at the TV screen. “They haven’t given us anything to prove this. There are any given number of flights at one time, not to mention from different airports. It’s hardly logical to believe this _this_ flight would be his.” He snorted, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders. “Kouki told me he’d call when he got settled at his grandparents. I have no reason to believe anything is wrong. And neither should you.” He pinned them all with a firm look, lips pressing into an unamused line. “Now, if you’re quite finished, Matsuo will see you all out. I assume we are all still meeting up for dinner tomorrow night, so I will see you then. If you’ll excuse me, I am needed else—“

“Flight 912,” Kuroko’s voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it clear as day. He didn’t notice he stopped breathing. “Flight 912. From… Haneda Airport.”

Akashi couldn’t understand what he was saying.

Why did Kuroko know Kouki’s flight number? And where Akashi had driven him to earlier that morning? _How_ did Kuroko know his flight number? Had he mentioned it at one point? No, probably Kouki.

So, why did Kuroko feel the need to share that information now?

“The—the flight—“ Takao choked out, eyes red and glassy, his shirt stained where the tears had fallen for the past ten minutes, if not longer. “The flight th-tha-that cr-craaaashed—!” he covered his face with both hands.

Takao, Akashi noted distantly, was awfully emotional. He was a good foil, he supposed, to Midorima’s apparent aversion to feelings.

“I see no relevance to the topic at hand.”

“Don’t you get it?” Akashi’s eyes flashed at the rise in volume of Kagami’s words, ruby eyes narrowing on crimson, lips pulling into a frown as the taller of the redheads glared. “It’s his flight, Akashi! _That_ —“ Kagami pointed furiously at the TV screen, where the mangled plane was back in all its fiery glory, “—is his flight! 912 from Haneda!”

They were all idiots. Absolute idiots.

As if such a thing could happen.

He was Akashi Seijuuro. His orders were absolute. _He_ was absolute.

Such a thing could not happen.

He wouldn’t _allow_ such a thing to happen.

“There were _no survivors_ , Akashi!” Kagami bellowed, tears dripping from his chin as he continued glaring at the redhead before him. “ _Don’t you **get it**?!”_ Kuroko raised a hand, tugging hard on his boyfriend’s hand, twining their fingers together, heaving out a small hiccup.

“Th-that’s enough, Ka—Kagami-kun,” he managed, form trembling. His words were a whisper through the nearly silent office. “That’s enough…”

Kagami held his stare for only a few seconds longer before he dropped his head, taking in great heaving gulps of air, fingers curled tight around Kuroko’s smaller one, clinging to the bluenette beside him.

“Leave.”

His orders were absolute. He was the Emperor. He was an Akashi. People trembled before him, before his power and might.

“Now.”

“Akashi—“ Midorima was cut off with a glare, the likes of which he hadn’t seen in years.

“ _Now, Shintaro._ ”

A glare that comprised of one eye red, the other gold.

_He was absolute._

But if that was true, why did he feel so close to breaking?

“I…” Akashi turned away, facing the windows once more, staring out at the city with heterochromatic eyes, his breaths quickening as his thoughts began to spiral. “No.” Akashi whirled around, rage beginning to paint his aura, the darkness that was his other self beginning to grow. “Not like this. Not now, not when you’re so—“

“You _dare_ doubt me?”

Midorima straightened, towering over his former Captain, gazing down at him hard. “We are here for you, Seijuuro. To help.” Takao nodded quickly, clinging to his boyfriend’s arm.

“As if I need you—“

“Akashi-kun, you’re crying,” was Kuroko’s input.  

That moment of weakness, that moment of his fears finally coming to set in, that moment where his stronger self took over was all that was needed to finally tip him over the edge.

What was a world without his lover?

What was this life without his easy nature and smiles?

What was this life without his affection?  

What was this world without Furihata Kouki?

What did this world mean to him?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

What was Akashi Seijuuro without him?

He didn’t want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help me, but what did I just write? I hate angst, and yet, here I am!  
> I should have just done my homework, should have just ignored this idea. Should've just not touched this with a ten-foot pole.  
> But, here we are. What a great way to start my first posting here.  
> Well. Considering this was a rush job, I'm almost feeling like there's not enough emotion. Like, there's the beginnings of it, but maybe I haven't explored it all yet... Hm. Something to think about for tomorrow.  
> Ah, well, thanks for reading! I'm just planning on a few chapters, just a little thing. Like, three? Maybe four? Next one'll def be longer.


	2. And The Mists of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akashi reminisces.

He truly regrets their first meeting.

It hadn’t be intentional and he hardly noticed the shivering brunet, too focused on the gathering of his old teammates. He was polite though—there had been no reason not to be—and asked him, quite calmly, if he wouldn’t mind leaving. The teen being too nervous to even move wasn’t uncommon and he was just about to ask again when the loud American he’d heard so much about showed up.

At that point, he just wanted to strike the fear of God into the redhead, to show that the Generation of Miracles shouldn’t be treated so lightly, that the brunet, quivering and looking near about tears, had just been collateral damage.

And their second meeting, on the court. Well, his presence was expected to be overwhelming—he _was_ Akashi Seijuuro and Rakuzan’s Captain, after all. He wasn’t supposed to go easy on his opponents, even if they were Chihuahuas. Poor boy though, but he managed to score, which might have possibly set Akashi off (maybe just a bit) but then he was out of the game, so overwhelmed by the pressure and Akashi didn’t think much more about him, given Kagami was being a nuisance.

So, also not an ideal meeting.

Third time’s the charm, right?

The boy fainted at the sight of him. Was he _that_ scary? And he had even switched, becoming his former self, the one that Kuroko claimed was kinder, more compassionate. He had just greeted him—politely mind you—and the boy was out like a light, falling away in a dead faint.

Honestly, he wasn’t _that_ terrifying.

At-least, off the court. Many even said he was a perfect gentleman.

He resolved to spend time with the fidgety point-guard, let him know that he really meant him no harm (despite the whole first meeting thing, but they don’t bring that up). And he thinks they’re doing well. Furihata’s still stuttering, but Akashi’s found that many tend to do that in his presence. It’s not his fault people get nervous around him, but he’s really trying to make the brunet comfortable. Why, he’s not sure. Maybe because he’s friends with Kuroko. Maybe because he really doesn’t want to be remembered by the “Scissor Incident”. Either way, eventually they’re talking amidst the chaos.

And he thinks it’s a success, maybe he won’t be so scared around him, trembling and stammering. Kagami’s actually a decent cook, Himuro is keeping Murasakibara from eating _everything_ , Aomine and Kagami still bicker, but with Kise’s added brightness, it’s on a whole other level. Seirin’s members stick to themselves for the most part, mingling a bit with the Miracles, but Akashi tries hard to make Furihata at ease, keeping the conversation light and trying to avoid basketball, as that would only lead them back around to _the Scissor Incident_ and he doesn’t want to remind him of that.    

Furihata has an older brother (“H-he’s not really into basketball, but we go to the local courts sometimes, just to pl-play around!”), he’s part of the library committee with Kuroko, and he’s apparently pretty good at biology (“Unlike Kagami-kun.” “Hey! I’m plenty good!” “You are not, Kagami-kun.”)

And as the party continued, after dinner and wishing Kuroko a happy birthday, and cake, there’s an hour or so that they all just talked and laughed some more. It was nice, having nothing expected of him, just talking with his old teammates and friends, watching Seirin’s team in a more casual setting—and having Riko show her scary side when Murasakibara mentions her slowness in eating her dessert and should she really be eating cake?

Himuro diffused the situation, luckily, but Hyuuga still held the petit brunette back from leaping over the table. Kise gained a new appreciation for the young Coach and Momoi quickly kicked Aomine under the table, effectively distracting him so he didn’t end up on the morning news with “Tragic Accident” in the headlines.

Beside him, Furihata seemed to take it all in stride, laughing a bit. Which was amazing, given the chaos. Such a trembling and cautious player, but in this rowdy setting, he seemed… almost at home.

Fascinating.

“Furihata-kun.”

“Ah, yeah?”

“I should like to exchange numbers.”

The brunet blinked at him for a good, solid minute. Had he phrased it wrong? Was he too bold? They really _had_ just been introduced. Could he consider them friends? No, acquaintances, given the circumstances. They had mutual friends and they both played the same position. Perhaps they needed a few more meetings before Furihata felt comfortable doing such? Well, if that was the case…

“O-oh, um, sure, I guess…”

Akashi smiled and Furihate scrambled away, stammering out something about the restroom.

“Akashi-kun. Please don’t break Furihata-kun.” The guest of honor himself chided, appearing on his other side.

“I’m doing no such thing.” Kuroko didn’t look convinced, but given the blunet’s lack of expression, he didn’t _look_ much of anything. “I should like to get to know everyone better.”

“Is that so.” Kuroko didn’t phrase it as a question so Akashi felt no need to answer.

Their fourth meeting went about as well as expected. Which, is to say, they had the added pleasure of others.  

Kuroko knew about it ( _he **always** seemed to know everything)_ and Kagami got involved somehow. From there, the entirety of Seirin joined them at Maji Burger. And, just for fun, some of Kaijo was thrown in. Because sure, why not. Kise _always_ made things better. Kasamatsu was just a bonus, though it was interesting watching Kise with his friend and former Captain.

And by interesting, he meant enlightening. Very enlightening.

“A-ah, um, sor-sorry about all this…” Furihata squeaked as they took up half the restaurant, the workers having recognized them coming through the doors and starting preparing the typical orders and for the rush that was about twenty people all showing up at once. And Kagami.

“Not at all. Bonds between teammates are important.” That said, he didn’t really see his own outside of school… Would they find it strange if he suddenly invited them all to get dinner one day after practice?

“T-that’s what Kuroko says… And then this happens…” This being Kise laughing hysterically while Kasamatsu and Kagami held a staring match across the table and Hyuuga timed it, Koganei watching the two intently as referee.

“It’s hardly any trouble,” Akashi assured the brunet. Honestly, he found the atmosphere much like their old middle school days—everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun, talking and laughing like this was normal (it probably was) and just getting along.

“Do… Do you do things like this with your team, A-akashi-san?”

“We do not. I’m considering following in Seirin’s example,” he glanced at the somewhat smaller teen from the corner of his eye. “Bonds do not just appear overnight, after-all.”

“I th-think that’s a really good idea!”

“Is that right?”

“You have to be friends, r-right? For trust to form?” Furihata seemed to think that was how it occurred and honestly, Akashi couldn’t say he disagreed. The Miracles all trusted each other when they were friends, and then just _worked_ together after that trust disappeared in exchange for their abilities.

“I can see your point. Do you suggestion anything in particular?”

And here was when he started stammering, fidgeting and hands waving as he expressed absolutely no knowledge of what they might enjoy or even what was in Kyoto that they could do. While amusing, as it was said, not particularly helpful.

“We do have Maji Burgers in Kyoto, Furihata-kun. And a variety of restaurants and cafes, just as Tokyo does.”

Was it unfair of him to say that an embarrassed Furihata was absolutely adorable?

With Kagami’s suggestion of dinner and Kuroko’s suggestion of milkshakes, he bid them all good-bye, expressed his thanks for their help (or lack thereof), and left, leaving Kise as Seirin’s problem.

He texted Furihata later that night and they agreed to meet up once again, the weekend after next.

Their fifth and sixth meetings were not accompanied by the team, but it was awfully suspicious how Kagami “happened” to be in the area with Kuroko each time. They weren’t doing anything in particular, just lunch at a family restaurant Furihata had been to a number of times with his friends, before Akashi had to return—the train ride was a good few hours, after-all. Furihata apologized for him coming all the way just for a few hours, but Akashi waved it off.

But he still felt it was suspicious. Furihata thought of no foul play and Kuroko wouldn’t give his opinion anyway, so it fell to Akashi to gaze calmly at Kagami from across the table, wondering when his fellow redhead would crack.

Apparently, he was stubborn. No matter.

Their next several meetings were a practice match between the two schools—or, well, it should’ve been, had Shuutoku and Kaijo not gotten involved, making it a few-days-long training camp. It was easy enough to see that Seirin’s Coach orchestrated it for more practice and experience and she seemed on oddly good terms with Shuutoku’s Coach (“Ma-oji-san, won’t it be fun?” “Don’t you start calling me that, Riko!”) and then after everything had been finalized, and accommodations had been established, they all had the utmost pleasure in meeting not only Furihata’s mother but also Aida’s mother (“Ah! Ma-chan! It’s been awhile!” “Please, not you too, Mari…”)

Furihata’s mother was a kind woman who was called in to help cook for the boys’ impromptu training camp, apparently have struck up a quick friendship with Aida’s mother during the Inter-High when they happened to sit next to each other.

“Ah, Mom?!”

“Kouki! Hi!”

“W-what’re you doing here?!” The woman was a brunette, her hair pulled back in a simple bun. She tutted lightly, eyes catching onto the forms she recognized. “Mom!”

“Hiroshi-kun, Koichi-kun, are you having fun?” His friends were no help, cheerfully greeting the older woman in the affirmative. “And who are all your friend, Kouki, hmm? Ah, thank you all so much for taking such good care of—“ And Furihata was hurrying her away towards Aida’s mother, his face red. “Ah?”

“M-mom, just go with Coach’s mom! Please! We’re practicing!”

“Oh, okay! Then lunch will be good! Shall I make your favorite? It’s very easy after—“

“ _No!_ Mom!” She and Riko’s mother snickered, waving and cheerfully calling out their well wishes before disappearing into the kitchens, giggling and laughing as they went. “C-Coach, I’m sorry!” he wailed, still embarrassed by his mother’s sudden appearance.

Riko waved off his despair. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Let’s just get on with the match.”

That was, incidentally, his first meeting with Furihata Mitsuko. His second was during his lunch break when he introduced himself and she was promptly charmed by his manners and eloquence. She made him promise to come by for dinner the next time he was in town and he easily agreed.

Furihata just about died, convinced his mother bullied him into it (no one was willing to remind the brunet that someone could pressure _Akashi_ into anything.)

The next non-basketball meeting was when he had dinner at their home, Furihata’s mother still just as charmed and his father a quiet, but friendly sort. Furihata had to be called down a couple times before he finally appeared, apologizing profusely that he made the trip all the way out here just for dinner.

His mother was not pleased at his phrasing and expressed as much.

“I’m honored to accept your mother’s invitation. It is not often I join a friend with their family in dinner.” And how could he say no after that? His mother was pleased (and possibly falling in-love with him) and assured him he was welcome any time (“My my, if I knew Kouki had such a polite friend, I would have had you over much sooner! Oh, here dear, have some more rice.”)

It was a pleasant trip, despite Furihata still apologizing throughout the night.

He wondered, briefly, if the brunet would always be quite so nervous around him. He was trying hard to have their meetings be casual, trying hard to make sure he didn’t frighten him so much.

And when Kuroko asks him, later—much later, probably four months in this friendship—why he’s trying so hard, he doesn’t quite have an answer. Furihata was exceedingly ordinary, not someone Kuroko would have ever seen Akashi even mildly interested in, but there’s just something about that plainness—Furihata doesn’t expect anything of him.

Maybe that’s it. He’s free from any expectations, assumptions. He’s not expected to be perfect company, up to date on the latest stocks and international news, not like when he’s with his father or at one of the numerous business meetings he attends.

Kuroko smiled a little when he mentions that. “Yes, Furihata-kun is fairly easy to talk to, no? Shall I inform him of your intentions?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Akashi-kun, to anyone else, it would seem as though you are dating Furihata-kun.”

“We’re merely friends.”

“Is that so.” And, again, it wasn’t phrased as a question, but he chose to answer this time.

“Is that what it seems like?”

“Yes.”

He had to think about that for a while. A good while. Think back and go through all their meetings, what all they’ve done and how he’s made so many visits to Tokyo—enough that his father was beginning to notice, but not remark on.

A month later, he had his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, well, not exactly the next chapter in our thrilling saga, but I really wanted to play around with how they met!  
> Ah, thanks everyone for the comments and the kudos, and the bookmarks and so on! This is my first story on here, so this is really exciting!!  
> In regard to the individual chapter titles, they all go with the work title, so, like: "Through The Air... And Tumbling Down" and "Through The Air... And the Mists of Time" Actually I'm really proud of that! I'm not really clever about titles and things like this, so this is pretty great for me~  
> So, this is a little bit of fluff for you until the next chapter~! Thanks for reading!!


	3. And Watching the World Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Emperor returns and takes charge.

“Clear my schedule.”

The door burst open and slammed against the wall. Matsuo looked up, startled at the sudden noise. She watched as her superior strode out of his office, not sparing her a single glance. His friends followed behind and her eyes widened at their states—that is, the red around their eyes and pinkened cheeks.

She had wondered at the shouting and raised voices, but they had been crying? What just happened to cause this reaction?

“A-ah, Akashi-san, please, you have a meeting in just—“ She rose, gathering papers and folders, moving around her desk to follow after him, fixing her glasses and brushing distractedly at her hair. “Akashi-san, you have a meeting with Harada-san at four. You’re expected to—“

“ _Clear my schedule. Immediately.”_ She stiffened at the sudden spark of orange directed her way, faltering in her steps.

She’d heard rumors of the Akashi heir and what he’d been up to during his younger years, but that’s all she assumed they were. Rumors. Stories others would gossip about, watching the boy grow up under such immense pressure.

Rumors of a boy with ruthless intellect and dual eyes. _The Emperor_ , they had called him. He was absolute and none could usurp his throne. But she’d heard of what had happened, that his psychopathic phase ended by the time he reached college and when she got around to meeting him, his was a polite, pleasant young man with strange, but beautiful, red eyes, and a civil demeanor that hid his intelligence perfectly—as was right for the next leader of the Akashi Corporation.

She stumbled back, almost running into her desk as she dropped to her knees, the papers fluttering away as she stared up into heterochromatic eyes, her breath caught in her throat as white drifted around her. He held her gaze, eyes severe and intense. “R-right… Right away… A-akashi-san…” she stammered out, voice low and tight.

He turned away and she hunched over, bracing her hands against the carpet as she tried to catch her breath. A hand at her shoulder jolted her up, almost afraid of what else was about to occur.

Midorima gazed down at her steadily, eyes rimmed red but voice steady. “There has been a family emergency, Matsuo-san. Please excuse his behavior.” She gave a slow nod, not trusting herself to speak anymore. “Please excuse us, we need to take our leave.” His hand squeezed lightly around her shoulder and then he and his partner were off, following after Akashi and Kagami.

Which left her, still trembling on the floor, and wondering if all those rumors weren’t false.

For given the way he looked at her and that dual-colored gaze— _filled with nothing but ice—_ she would have to say that the Emperor was still _very_ much alive and that it wasn’t just a phase the teen had gone through.

If she never saw that look again for the rest of her life, it would be too soon.

* * *

“Akashi, was that necessary?” Midorima questioned quietly in the elevator, their leader leaning casually against the wall. Dual eyes flicked to him, but the shooter of the Miracles held his ground.

“Yes.”

Midorima narrowed his eyes slightly. “And why, exactly, are we not discussing this with Seijuuro?” His leader’s orange eye flickered with a strange light, lips pressed into a firm line.

“My brother is sleeping right now. And until we have this all sorted out, he will remain so, Shintaro.”

Kagami and Takao exchanged a meaningful look while Kuroko stayed still under his boyfriend’s arm, plastered to his side. “Akashi-kun,” the shadow began softly, “Do you mean to say that you’re protecting Seijuuro-kun from a mental break?”

“Precisely, Tetsuya.” The Emperor gave a short nod and as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, he walked out, the others following behind him. “A car has been prepared to take us to the train station. From there, we’ll be taking the last train to Hiroshima. A car will take us the rest of the way.”

They followed—not because the Emperor was back, but because they were just as worried. True, Kuroko and Takao would be of no use, but at-least Kagami was trained for such situations and Midorima was a doctor.

Not that they expected to assist once they got to the site (emotional attachment and all) but with an Akashi in their party, anything was bound to happen.

* * *

Akashi’s phone rang once they were comfortably seated on the nearly empty train. There were few others in the car with them, being just a little after four, but those few others shot him a look of veiled disdain, but one clear look at the calm heir with red and orange eyes got them looking away quickly.

Even an idiot could feel the impressive pressure he gave out.

“Akashi speaking.”

Midorima, however, held no such qualms, sending the redhead a narrowed look. It was just bad manners to talk on the phone on the trains, but they weren’t moving yet, so he said nothing. Takao twined their hands together tightly, sniffing every few minutes. Midorima allowed it, needing the pressure of his hand just as much as Takao needed his.  Kagami was still silent, an arm wrapped around Kuroko as he gazed blankly ahead of him, the smaller blunet leaning into him once more. Kuroko, the silent shadow of their group, took to his partner for warmth, to assure him that everything was going to be alright.

“Thank you, Reo. I appreciate it. No, I’m on the train now, we’ll be there in an hour. Yes, thank you.” He snapped his phone shut, settling back in his seat comfortably. “They have found the first survivor, seventy-six year-old Sanban Michi. They’re rushing her to a hospital as we speak. She’s expected to make a full recovery.”

Only silence was his answer and he tilted his head back against the seat, eyes watching the station disappear into cityscape until that too melted away to countryside, the train hurtling them away from Tokyo.

One-hundred-and-sixteen passengers. Fifty-two dead. One alive. Sixty-three unaccounted for.

Reo works fast, a skill he admired and used often, but even he couldn’t get the list of the dead, not yet. It wasn’t released and wouldn’t be until they found everyone.

He just hoped for everyone’s sake that things didn’t get any worse before he got there. He wasn’t nearly as forgiving as his brother was.

In an hour, for better or for worse, the world would burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha, so~  
> I was gone for awhile, yeah~? I can explain! School is stressful and I didn't actually know how I wanted to transition from the last chapter to where it needed to be!  
> I do apologize for the shortness of it, but I didn't want to move ahead yet because a lot of things are going to happen and I didn't want to cut off abruptly.  
> Also! I did make some AkaFuri one-shots for AkaFuri Day~! Plus the introductory chapter to another series I'll be starting after this! I hope you checked them out while ya'll we're waiting for this!  
> I do apologize for the wait, but now I'm back in the swing of things, so please be patient, the fourth chapter will be out soon! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me!!


	4. And A Blood-Soaked Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor meets a survivor and she tells what she knows.

He expected nothing less, but seeing the smoldering coals and smelling the acrid smell of metal and flesh, Akashi nearly heaved.  

Beside him, Takao was retching, Midorima patting his back as his tears started anew. Kagami stared resolutely ahead, Kuroko curled under his arm, blue eyes tightly closed and hidden in his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Well.” Akashi straightened, taking care not to breathe in too deeply. “It’s time we get this all settled.” He looked pointedly over at Kagami, who blinked.

“Hah?”

“You _are_ trained for these sorts of situations, are you not?” Akashi questioned lightly, head tilted as he appraised his fellow redhead. Kagami gave a hesitant nod. “Then feel free to offer your assistance.”

“I’m not recognized here in—“

“That hardly bears any relevance to the situation at hand,” Akashi waved off his protests. “You are trained and they need all the help they can get.” Kagami’s brows furrowed, lips thinning to a line. Akashi faced forward once again, taking in the scene of the wreckage and the numerous white covered—

_Kouki._

He pulled back, lifting his head to focus up on the clouds, blinking away his brother’s broken voice.

“I’ll…” Kagami swallowed thickly, looking down at Kuroko. His partner looked up with wide eyes. “I’ll see what I can do. T-to help. Tetsu, stay here with Takao?” The shadow nodded, gripping Kagami’s hand and squeezing once before letting go to slide over to Takao, Midorima letting go and leaving the sobbing Hawk-Eye to Kuroko, joining Kagami as they made their way towards the white tape, meeting the police on the other side and pulling out their identification, offering their help and explaining why they were there.

Akashi could see the officer was hesitant to let them through— _emotional attachment and all—_ but he saw the man’s resolve dropping as the on-scene paramedics’ calls became more frantic.

The tenth survivor had been found. And they weren’t sure the woman would make it to the hospital.

Midorima was over there, speaking and working quickly, the paramedics and emergency staff greeting him and explaining what was going on. Akashi watched as the man’s stoic mask came firmly into place, a task set before him and needing his immediate attention.

That’s what he needed to do. Distract himself. He had no training, nothing that could help here right now, but he needed something to focus in on.

“ _—h-he was s-so kind… He… He was just… even as the—as it—he was—he was just—!”_ Akashi looked over at the voice. A teenager, her black hair messy and blood dried on the side of her head. She held a pair of glasses, broken and snapped in half. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and she was trembling, the worker with her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“ _Misaki-chan, I need you to tell me all that you remember. This man, was he sitting near you?”_ The worker was gentle, her voice soft and even. They were outside of the tape and Akashi assumed she was one of the survivors, given her state.

_“A-across the ai-ai-aisle.”_

_“And what did he do? You said he was kind?”_

_“H-he…”_ Misaki swallowed, a choked sound leaving her lips. “ _He—he was just—so nice! When the pilot—when the fire started…_ ” Misaki broke again, hunching over and sobbing into her hands.

_“Shh, shh, there there, Misaki-chan, shh… You just need to breathe for me, Misaki-chan. Take in a breath, okay? We’re trying to find everyone. I’m sure it’ll just be a matter of time.”_ The girl took in a breath, looking up and swallowing down her tears. _“Take it easy, Misaki-chan. You stay here, alright? I’m gonna go get you some water.”_ The woman rose, patting the girl’s shoulders.

_“Sei.”_ Both the worker and Akashi started, the woman sliding back down to sit, leaning down a bit to look at the teenager. Akashi took and step forward and Kuroko looked up. _“I… There was a phone ringing… It was… quiet. Far away. But it kept ringing. Un-until it—until it stopped.”_

_“Do you remember what it sounded like? Or where it came from? You’re doing fine, Misaki-chan,_ ” the worker soothed and Akashi took another step forward.

The teenager suddenly let out a high-pitched laugh, the sound obnoxious and loud in the silence of ashes. Kuroko jolted at the noise and Takao pulled out his thoughts as they all watched the girl in varying degrees of incredulity, the worker the most concerned. “ _Mi-Misaki-chan? Are you alright? Misaki-chan?!”_

_“Kou-chan~! Kou-chan, Kou-chan, it’s Seeeeiiiii-kuuuun~!! Answer the phoooone~!!”_

And in that very moment, Akashi thanked all the gods that Takao decided to steal Kouki’s phone and update all his ringtones—personalized courtesy of the Hawk-Eye himself.

Takao let out his own sobbing laugh and the girl and worker looked over. “A-akaaaashi!” Takao beamed up at him, hiccupping. “Tha-that’s your ringtone! I made that! That’s your ringtone!” Kuroko wrapped his own arm around Takao as the man devolved into sobs. The worker patted Misaki’s hands before letting go and hurrying over, anxiety painted across her features.

“Excuse me, excuse me, is that true? Do you know that man?” Misaki watched on with watery eyes and puffy cheeks.

Akashi gazed back at her, dual-eyes not frightening the girl who just watched dozens die around her. “That man is my partner, Furihata Kouki.” Misaki’s shoulders trembled and she raised a hand, covering her mouth and more tears slipped down her cheeks.

“ _I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry, I’m sor-sor-sorry!”_ Akashi stepped past the woman, striding easily over to the girl and kneeling before her, taking her free hand and smiling up at her. “I-I-I’m so—so— _sorry!”_ She cried, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

“Misaki-chan, there’s…” he steadied himself. “There’s nothing to apologize for. This is not your fault, nor would Kouki like to hear you berate yourself like this.” Watery caramel eyes open to stare down at him and he was struck by the similarity to his own boyfriend’s color.

“H-hi-his name w-was Kou-Kouki?”  

He didn’t like her use of past tense.

But he nodded.

A heart-breaking wail left her lips and she doubled over, rocking back and forth, shaking her head and wrenching her hand from his, clawing at her hair. “ _I’M SO SORRY!!”_ The worker was immediately there, holding her and making quiet noises in an effort to settle her. A warmth against his back alerted him that Kuroko had made his way over.

“Please, please, she needs to calm down, please,” the woman looked back at them with wide eyes. She had no idea what had set Misaki off, but she just wanted these men to go since Misaki had seemed fond of Kouki and _that_ might have been what set her off—the memory of watching the fires. Watching death all around her. “Misaki-chan, please, sweetheart, please, you need to calm down, you’re okay, you’re safe, nothing will hurt you now, alright?” the worker held tight to her shoulders, trying to ground her.

“I-I’m sorry—I’m sorry—I’m sorry—I’m sorr—“

“Misaki-chan,” and Akashi watched the Phantom appear on her other side, his presence usually causing mild panic at his sudden appearance, but the girl seemed to still. Kuroko did have a calming presence—once you got past his disappearing act. “Take a breath,” his voice was just as gentle as the worker’s and even. This was no doubt a new side-effect of his teaching career. Younger children truly could be a terror, but Akashi supposed Kuroko’s blank expressions and calming tendencies would come in handy. “That’s it. Please take another breath.” The girl sucked down a breath, chest heaving at the struggle of not letting out her sobs.

Akashi could only watch on silently. The worker was just as awed, watching as the girl settled and the blue-haired man continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

“Now, Misaki-chan, I need you to close your eyes and take a breath. Just breathe.” The girl obeyed, closing her eyes and curling her fingers in the edges of the blanket. “Good. Please, Misaki-chan. Could you tell us what you remember?”

Brown eyes opened, a calm settled over her.

Until she looked into the dual-colored eyes of the Emperor. Her bottom lip wobbled and tears clouded her eyes once more.

“ _He… H-he… There—there was so much blood… And—and he wasn’t **moving**_ **…** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said at the beginning? And in the tags? That this is gonna end happily? 
> 
> I promise it will!!!
> 
> Aahaha, that said, I was kinda gone for awhile again, huh~? Sorry about that!! Next chapter will be up soon, so look forward to it!! I have inspiration and time, so I'm trying to catch up and finish all the stories I've started and haven't finished yet!!   
> That said! I have another AkaFuri story in the works (the intro chapter in my one-shot "Remembrance") so I'm hoping to both start AND finish it this summer~!


	5. And Finally Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor regains his love and takes care to make sure everything ends happily.

He wondered if this was what his father felt, after his mother slipped away. That disturbing cold that seeped into his chest, but spread out. Heartbreak, was it?

He didn’t like it.

He didn’t like it _at-all_ and he wanted this madness to end.

What nightmare did he stumble into where his worst dream was slowly becoming reality? Maybe he wasn’t the best person (some would say that, as a business man, he was now even worse), but Kouki didn’t deserve such a fate. Kouki was all that was pure and good and if this was his punishment, for loving a man like Akashi Seijuurou…

Well. Whatever deity was up there was truly screwed up. Sure Akashi wasn’t the _best_ , but he’d argue that it was with Kouki’s love and support that he was able to change the—ah— _less-desirable_ aspects of himself.

This was a sick joke and he was quite ready for it to end.

“Misaki-chan,” he hummed, leaning back on bench. The girl still couldn’t look up at him, but she had since stopped apology for what she had not hope of controlling. “Have your parents been notified?”

He’d been silent the last ten minutes since she revealed his lover’s fate, but he’d decided what Fate willed was what was. There was nothing he could do to change it; all the money in the world couldn’t tempt the fickle goddess.  

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching as her grip on the blanket tightened. Her bottom lip trembled. “I… They—they…” she took in a shuddering breath. “They were—on—on-on the pla-a-a—“ she buried her face in her hands, taking in loud, watery breaths.

She was alone.

He reached out, one hand settling in-between her shoulders. “I will not fault you for crying, Misaki-chan,” he murmured lowly, eyes trained on the fluffy clouds above. “I know what it’s like to lose a parent. You need time to grieve—don’t let anyone try to tell you otherwise.” He was denied that simple experience as a child and he can’t say it ended well for him.

She let out a strangled hiccup. She tilted her head slightly, red rimmed eyes peeking out from behind her hair. From the pull of her lips, she was trying not to sob again. “Sei—Sei-san,” she swallowed audibly, “How—How long have you—you an-and Kou-kouki—“ She cut off, chest heaving as she sucked down her sobs.

“Almost six years. But I’ve known him since I was a first-year.” He smiled lightly. “To be perfectly honest, he was terrified of me until near the beginning of our second-year. I didn’t make, hmm, the best first impression?” There was a snort from a few steps away and Misaki started at the noise. “Do you have something to add, Tetsuya?”  

The bluenet glanced over his shoulder. “Furihata-kun was still terrified of you until you both roomed at University, Akashi-san. He called me the first day in tears, frantic that if he made a mistake you might go at him with Midorima-kun’s scissors.”

He heard a giggle from the girl next to him and if it had been anyone else, he would reprimand them for snickering at his alarmed expression. “Are you certain? We were together by then…” Kuroko’s expression was blank, as always. “Tetsuya.”

“I speak nothing but the truth. Did you know he took cooking classes since you are a terror in the kitchen?”

That was news to Akashi. “I’m a fine cook,” he insisted, nearly insulted someone would suggest otherwise.

Kuroko looked away, refusing to answer. As was smart.

There was a light poke on his leg and he looked over at Misaki. Her smile wobbled. “I-I’m not a very good cook either, Sei-san…”

He tutted lightly. “I suppose we’ll have to both take a class then, Misaki-chan.” An Akashi never pouts, but he was doing something remarkably similar to one. “Honestly, I’m a fine cook…”

_“Over here!”_ They all turned, watching as a group swarmed on the voice, Kagami among them as they continued to make their way through the wreckage. A large portion of the plane had collapsed, covering the area. It took a moment and about half of them to lift it, slowly edging it away to be placed down safely. The other half nearly dived for the cleared space. “ _They’re breathing!”_

Akashi couldn’t breathe.

* * *

 

One-hundred-and-sixteen passengers.

Ninety-five dead.

Twenty-one alive.

It would have been twenty-five, but three died on the way to the hospital and one never made it out of surgery.

Misaki-chan was one of two with minimal damage, all things considered. She was the third survivor found. Her parents and uncle had protected her, at the cost of their own lives.

The eleventh survivor was a young boy, unconscious with a broken left wrist, left leg, and concussion. He was shielded from the worst of it by the man sitting next to him and his mother. His mother was not so lucky.

The man beside him was the twelfth survivor and sustained multiple lacerations to his body, most on his upper back and head, a result of protecting the boy. His left arm was broken in three places and would take extensive surgery and rehabilitation, but he was expected to make a full recovery. A blow to the back of his head gave him a serious concussion as well.

His name is Furihata Kouki.

* * *

Akashi stared down the social worker cowering before him. The man was obviously suicidal to hunt him down at the _hospital,_ but he would show him the errors of his ways soon enough. “A-akashi-san, please understand, I’m just doing my job!”

He’d been sitting in with Kouki when the man had wandered through, obviously looking for him. Misaki was with him and when the official saw her and compared her to the picture in his files, he puffed up with righteous duty, stomping in until Akashi pitted him with all the fury such a trespasser would evoke in him. The man had smartly backpedaled, nearly tripping over himself to get out of the room.  

Misaki swallowed thickly, gripping tight to the back of his jacket, a wide patch of gauze over the cut on her forehead. “Sei—Sei-san?”

“It’s quite alright, Misaki-chan,” Akashi soothed, dual eyes never leaving the interloper before him. “As I told your superior, I will be taking responsibility for Hitona Misaki and Fujiwara Hiroshi until their family steps forward. Until the time comes, I will be taking _full_ custody of them. Your job, since you’re so concerned about it, is complete.”

The man nearly keened. “There are procedures, Akashi-san! You can’t—you can’t just _take_ custody of two minors! There are checks that need to be done, paperwork, tests! I could have you arrested!”

Akashi’s lips quirked up while Misaki squeaked, tightening her grip.  

“You seem to misunderstand. I have established all this with your superior. I have signed all necessary paperwork and filed everything already. Until suitable family has either stepped forward or they come of age, _I have full custody of Misaki-chan and Hiroshi-kun.”_ The man stepped back hastily, sweat beading on his forehead as he stared into the fires of Hell—also known as the Emperor’s Eyes. “If you’re quite finished testing my patience, I’d like to get back to my day.” The man nodded quickly. “Wonderful. I won’t keep you any longer.” The man gave a quick bow before turning on his heel and nearly sprinting down the hallway. The redhead looked down at the teenager still gripping his coat. “Shall we take a seat, Misaki-chan?”

“A-ah… sure…” She let go slowly and Akashi gave her a warm smile, turning and entering his boyfriend’s room once more, settling at the chair along the wall. She followed after him slowly, watching the sleeping man on the bed. “You… You signed—paperwork? To watch us?” He tilted his head slightly as she took a careful seat.

“I believe the term is ‘fostering,’ but yes. I have.” He watched her for a moment, watched as her eyes darted down, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. She glanced back up at him. “Given both of your situations,” he paused, but continued a second later, “It would give me immense relief knowing you two are safe. Kouki, I imagine, will also be pleased. I have no doubt the family who would have taken you in in our place would be beyond suitable, but all the same. I hope I’ve not crossed any boundaries with you, Misaki-chan.”

She looked down again, brows furrowed as she thought. “Just… until someone comes forward? To take care of us?”

Akashi gazed back at her, expression blank and searching. She didn’t meet his gaze. “No.” She glanced up. “Until suitable family steps forward. I imagine since this was an emergency situation and televised and the media has taken hold of it, some family may step forward in the attempt to gain some form of fame or monetary assistance.” Misaki blinked. “Since you have already given us a basic summary of your family, we’ve determined that only someone related through your grandparents would be able to step forward,” Akashi continued, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. “You would only be distantly related and since you can’t remembered any other aunts or cousins, I would be hesitant to allow them guardianship. With Hiroshi-kun, Reo is looking into his family, but it seems that both his parents were only child’s and both sets of grandparents have already passed. Anyone claiming relations will be put through several checks, since he’s so young.”

He took a breath, looking back at his partner.

He wondered what Kouki would think about them suddenly taking care of an eight-year-old and a fifteen-year-old.

“That… That means… we’re going home with you?” Misaki watched him intently.

“It’s been a very long day, I’ll admit,” Akashi hummed out, “but given Kouki’s condition, I was intending on spending the night at the hospital, in the chance he wakes during the night. Also, to be close should Hiroshi-kun wake up. I’d hate for him to be alone. But I suppose you would like to get a shower and sleep in a bed. Give me a moment, I’ll—“

“No! No, I don’t want to go!” Akashi paused, blinking over at her. She blushed, sinking back down in her chair and fidgeting with her fingers. “I-I mean—w-when Hiroshi-kun an-and Kouki get better…”

Akashi smiled. “I’m afraid it might be a little large and perhaps more than you’re used to, but yes. When Hiroshi-kun is released, you’ll both be returning with us. As your legal guardian, I assume full responsibility for your care and well-being. Kouki, I imagine, will feel the same.”

Misaki nodded, settling down in her chair and slipping her gaze over to the man still resting peacefully. “I… I think I’ll go sit with Hiroshi-kun then.” He nodded and she rose.

“Should anyone enter aside from the nurses and doctors, please come and inform me, Misaki-chan.” She nodded, squaring her shoulders and padding out of the room and across the hall, slipping into the eight-year-old’s room. Akashi watched as she left, tilted to the side in his chair, until the door was eased partially shut. He straightened, returning his gaze to his partner. “It’s possible, Kouki,” he mused quietly, “That I’ve taken on more than I can handle by myself, but given the situation and all you did for them, I couldn’t let them be taken to a home.”

The constant beeping of the heart monitor was the only other sound in the room.

But it was a very welcome sound. 

It meant Kouki was still alive and promised he would wake up in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay~ Chapter 5~!!
> 
> So! Happy ending still in the making!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! They mean so much to me and I'm so glad you all seem to like this!
> 
> Next chapter will be the end!


	6. And Flying Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor received a crash course in dealing with children and suffers through his friends visiting, but Akashi eventually sees those familiar brown eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Finally chapter. Here we are, after so long. Thank you so very much for the reviews and kudos and all the views! Thank you for coming along with me through this, I'm sorry about keeping you waiting!

“You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my _Dad!_ ” The child screamed, tears streaming down pinkened cheeks, brown eyes narrowed as he pouted, trying hard not to sob.

Akashi gazed down at the boy, dual eyes warm, despite everything the boy tried to throw at him. “I am not, this is correct. Your father was a hero, as was your mother,” he shifted slightly in his seat, hands clasped tight in his lap, nails digging into his palms. “I am no relation to you, Hiroshi-kun. And to be frank, you would not be here if you had never met Kouki.” The child choked down his tears, still glowering at him. Peeking in from the other room, Misaki-chan bit at her lip, hands holding tight to the doorframe. “But, I will not allow you to endanger yourself. Neither your mother nor or father would be pleased if you were to be hurt further and I will not have their disapproval weighing on me.”

“I can climb a tree fine!”

“With your broken arm? And your leg? I think not. I know you remember what the doctor said. I have strict orders to make sure you do _no_ strenuous activity. Unless you’re forgetting you cannot properly use your crutches as well.”

The boy turned his head, glaring down at the Oriental rug beneath his feet. If looks could kill, the rug would be in flames right now. Akashi leaned back, watching him for a long moment.

“S-sei-san?” Both turned, Akashi smiling lightly and Hiroshi scowling. “It…” she cleared her throat. “It’s almost one…”

“Of-course. Thank you, Misaki-chan. Are you ready?” she nodded. “Give me a moment, please.” She nodded again, stepping away and disappearing. He turned his attention back to the boy before him. “Hiroshi-kun.” The child glared. He let out a short breath. “I am sorry. I know you aren’t happy. And I wish I could do something, to change that, but healing takes time. I’m sure you’re an excellent tree-climber, but the casts would make it difficult for you to move and I’d hate to see you fall and have to return to the hospital.” Brown eyes widened, but then narrowed once he remembered he was supposed to be angry. “I suggest a compromise. Will you hear me out?”

The boy eyed him suspiciously before giving a curt nod.

“Thank you. Since I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to climb a tree, instead, would you agree to konpieto before we stop in to visit Kouki?”

Hiroshi tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as he watched the redhead before him. Dual eyes, the same since he woke up three days ago, gazed back at him. “…ice cream too.”

“I accept your conditions.” Akashi rose from his seat, stepping forward and around the boy, undoing the locks on the wheelchair and pushing the boy from the room. “Would you mind terribly if we got ice cream after?”

“F-fine.” Akashi smiled gently, not that the boy could see it. “And… And hamburger for dinner.”

“Very well. Sanada-san?” The man stepped away from where he’d been speaking quietly with the housekeeper.

“Yes?” Akashi dropped a hand to poke at Hirohi’s shoulder. The boy, ever aggressive with Akashi, blinked shyly up at the older man. Sanada immediately knelt as the wheels drew to a halt. “Yes, Hiroshi-kun?”

“I-I’d like ham-hamburger for dinner… pl-please.” Sanada rose, bowing his head.

“Of-course. I’ll see to it. Misaki-chan, is there anything you’d like?” The girl looked up from where she’d been scrolling through her phone. “Dinner.”

“W-whatever’s planned is fine, thank you.”

It’d been a bit of a culture shock for the teenager, suddenly moving into Akashi’s world. Polite, she’d been slightly terrified of the staff that strove to make her every wish come true. Hiroshi’d been in a foul mood, deciding Akashi was the enemy, but he was shy around all these people who smiled at him and addressed him with so much respect.

“Very good. I hope your trip is pleasant. The car is prepared, Akashi-san,” Sanada bowed to his young employer. “Please convey my greetings to Furihata-san.”

“Thank you, Sanada-san.”

Kouki was still asleep. Four days later, and he was still asleep. It hurt, seeing him lying there on the bed, IVs digging into his skin and the monitors beeping slowly. But, he was alive and he would wake eventually.

* * *

 

“Akashi-san!” Takao grinned brightly, waving cheerfully form his seat next to Kouki’s bed. Beside him, Midorima looked up, clipboard in hand. “Oh, and Misaki-chan and Hiroshi-kun! How ya been?” Hiroshi crunched through another piece of sugar candy, the green bag settled in his lap. “Great! Shin-chan, can I tell them? Please? Please please please please?!”

“Takao, hush.”

“Shin-chaaaaan!”  

Akashi raised a brow, smile on his lips. “Has something exciting happened?”

“Kou-chan woke up!” Misaki squeaked and Akashi whipped his head to where his partner still laid on the bed, eyes closed. Dual colored eyes immediately narrowed in the raven. “L-last night! I mean! He woke up, f-for a few minutes!” Takao swallowed nervously, inching back in his seat. “T-the nurse said he-0he was groggy—which I totally understand—but he fell back asleep pretty quick!” Akashi’s eyes shifted to the doctor, who nodded sagely. “G-great news, ri-right?”

“Indeed. Thank you, Kazunari, Shinataro.” The Emperor smiled, golden eye flickering red before it settled back in its yellow hue. “Has Tetsuya been in yet?”

“Earlier, yes,” Midorima answered. “He left shortly after Takao came. An hour ago, perhaps. I’ve heard from Momoi, she mentioned she wanted to stop in,” Midorima enlightened them, eyes still on the papers on his clipboard. “She’d like to see the children.” He glanced over at the wheel-chair bound boy and the teenager quietly speaking with his own partner. “I’m under the impression she’ll most likely be bringing gifts.” Hiroshi perked up in his seat.

“Will Daiki be joining her?” Akashi questioned smoothly, locking the chair in place and settling in the seat next to it, between Hiroshi and Misaki.

“Most likely.” Midorima obviously wasn’t pleased at this news.

“Perhaps I should invite Atsushi, make it an official reunion,” he mused, more to himself than the green-haired doctor.

Midorima looked pained at the thought.

* * *

 

“Oh! Oh, oh you poor _baby_!” And then Momoi was across the room, Akashi squished to her chest. Kagami, who was visiting before his shift, looked horrified at the scene. Takao sitting next to him, now clinging tight to Misaki, had terror painted across his face. Aomine sauntered in seconds later, still in uniform, before freezing too.

“Sat-satsuki!” Both ex-basketball players shot him a look. “Don’t—Don’t just _attack_ him, Jesus!” But his fiancée (honestly, how did she agree to that?) continued sobbing, petting at Akashi’s red hair, promising him everything would be alright and she’d be visiting every free chance she got. “Satsuki, _please_!” Akashi, in turn, patted her back lightly, expressing his thanks for her care and support. “Satsuki! We’re in a hospital, for God’s sake!”

“He’s going through a _crisis_ , Dai-chan! Be more sensitive!” The pink-haired woman shot back, glaring at him over her shoulder before returning to her soothing words.

“I _am_ sensitive! You’re the one hugging him!”

“Be nice, Dai-chan!”

“Please, Satsuki, I’m alright,” Akashi interrupted pleasantly. She pulled back, tears in her eyes as she held tight to his shoulders. He smiled lightly and she took in the dual eyes. “Shintaro tells me he woke up in the night,” Momoi glanced over at the prone form, before looking back at him, “So I have no doubt he’ll awaken soon. Thank you for coming though. I’m sure Kouki will appreciate the gesture.”

“Of-course, Akashi-kun!” she settled in the seat next to him, holding onto his hands tightly. “We’re your friends, of-course I’d come! I was terrified when I heard about Kouki-kun!” She glanced back at the brunet, tears filling her eyes. “H-he’ll really be okay?”

“There will be pain, I’m told,” Akashi breathed, eyes on his partner, “and the rehabilitation will take time, but Riko has assured me she’ll deal with his and Hiroshi-kun’s personally, so there’s no need to worry about that.” Salmon eyes pulled away from the redhead, looking first at Misaki, still held tight in Takao’s terrified arms, then to Hiroshi, who was staring at Aomine in pure awe.

“Right, you’re watching them…” She let go, turning in her seat to smile warmly at Hiroshi. He blinked back at her before blushing. “Hello, Hiroshi-kun~! I’m Satsuki!” Aomine flopped down in the chair against the wall, sliding down and crossing his arms. “That’s Daiki.” Hiroshi gazed up at her through his bangs. “Are you doing okay? I know that must have been scary, but don’t worry, Akashi-kun will take super good care of you!”

“Don’t scare him, Satsuki,” Aomine drawled.

“Dai-chan!” She pouted, then beamed back at the boy, who was nodding slowly. “That reminds me!” She pulled her bag in her lap, a rather monstrous sized thing, pulling out two boxes. “Akashi-kun mentioned you liked panda Pocky!” She held out the boxes with a smile.

“Oi, I thought those’re for me?” She glowered at her fiancé, “Satsukiii, not cool.”

“Buy your own snacks! I told you these were for Hiroshi-kun!” Hiroshi took them gently, setting them down next to his bag of konpeito. Satsuki pulled away, digging through her bag once more. “Misaki-chan,” the girl looked at her curiously, now patting Takao’s arm gently. “Akashi-kun said you didn’t have any charms. I know it’s little, but I hope you like it?” She pulled out a phone charm, the simple purple cord connected to a violet star bead and a few gold and silver beads and stars dangling from it. Misaki leaned over, Takao’s arms tightened when she drew close to Akashi, and took the strap gently.

“Pu-purple’s my favorite color.” She smiled down at it, cupping it in her hands. “T-thank you, Satsuki-san.” Momoi beamed brilliantly and Akashi didn’t miss the smile on Aomine’s face.

“Have you just gotten off work then, Daiki?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Satsuki wanted to come, so she met me. And here we are,” he raised a hand, motioning around the room. Hiroshi looked back at the tanned man, wonder back in his eyes.

“Hiroshi-kun, Daiki was the one kind enough to handle all the reporters and made sure they didn’t come into the hospital,” Akashi informed the boy quietly.

“Y-you did? You’re really a police officer?” Aomine shifted, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and flipping it open, showing the badge pinned on the inside. “Woow…”

“You like police officers?” Aomine’s grin was wide, navy eyes shifting to glance over at Kagami, who was watching on with a smile. “Totally better than firefighters, right?”

“Oi! Not cool, Ahomine!” Kagami bristled, half rising from his seat.

“Totally!” Hiroshi chirped. Kagami sank back into his seat, pouting. Misaki reached out a hand, patting his arm gently. Aomine stuck his tongue out. Akashi snapped a picture, tilting his phone to show Misaki the smile on Hiroshi’s face as he traced the badge with small fingers. “My Dad was a police officer!” he told Aomine, a brilliant light in his eyes.

Of-course. How could Akashi have forgotten?

“Yeah? Bet he was pretty awesome.” Aomine pulled his wallet away, stowing it back in his pocket before slipping to the edge of his seat, hunching slightly as he grinned at the boy.

“The best!”

“ _Aomine_.” The former Ace rolled his head to look over his shoulder at the disgruntled expression Midorima was now sporting, having just stepped into the room.

“’Sup, Doc?”

“Ahh, Midorin!” Momoi clapped her hands, beaming at the green haired doctor. “Now we just need Ki-chan, Tetsu-kun, and Mukkun and it’ll be a reunion!” Midorima looked even more pained and Takao snickered at the look on his face.

“Please, Momoi, I can’t handle that idiot in my hospital.”

* * *

 

Momoi, deeming Hiroshi adorable, was kind enough to take him down to the cafeteria with Aomine to get a snack around three, finally giving into Aomine’s pleas for food. Kagami left for work, Takao ducked out to return to his day, promising to be in tomorrow. Which left Akashi with Misaki, the teen poking lightly at the charm now dangling from her phone, smiling.

“All your friends are so interesting, Sei-san,” she murmured, glancing up from the stars to smile at him.

“They are, aren’t they?” She nodded. “Mm, well, you still haven’t met Ryota or Atsushi.”

“Hmmm?” Speak of the devil. “Aka-chin, you’re here.” The towering violette ducked into the room, straightening up. Misaki squeaked, shifting closer to Akashi and gripping his sleeve. “Hmm, Furi-chin’s still sleeping… Ne, Muro-chin,” he raised an arm, waving it slightly out of the door. Another form peeked in, smiling gently.

“Akashi-san, please pardon the intrusion.”

“Tatsuya. Atsushi. I wasn’t expecting you. Misaki-chan, these are a few more of my friends,” he patted the girl’s hand gently and her wide eyes took in the two, a bag of chips steadily disappearing in Murasakibara’s hands.

“H-hello…” Himuro smiled and she relaxed slightly, a blush taking over. As was expected. Even edging closer and closer to thirty, Himuro was still remarkably pretty. “I-I’m Hitona Misaki. Ni-nice to meet you.”

“Himuro Tatsuya, pleasure, Misaki-chan. This is Murasakibara Atsushi, please excuse him.” Misaki nodded, watching as they settled down in the chairs Aomine and Momoi had left. “We meant to come sooner, but Atsushi couldn’t leave immediately and I couldn’t get the time,” Himuro explained, glancing over at the brunet still sleeping. “Taiga said he woke up briefly.”

“Yes, last night. Just for a few minutes. Have you gotten a hotel?”

“Not yet,” Himuro’s smile dropped as he watched the prone form. “Too busy just trying to get down here.”

“We have enough rooms. Sanada-san can arrange it. Just a moment please,” Akashi rose, taking his phone with him. Murasakibara hummed out a thank you and Himuro nodded.

The raven looked over at Misaki, who started at the attention. “I am sorry, Misaki-chan.” She looked away, nodding. “I understand Akashi will be fostering you and, Hiroki, was it?”

“Hiroshi. He… he was on the plane too. Kouki…” she glanced over at the brunet, “Kouki protected him. I-I think Sei-san… feels an obligation.” There was a low hum and she looked up, watching as another chip disappeared.

“No… Aka-chin doesn’t…”another hum, the giant trying to find his words. “He doesn’t do things if he doesn’t want to. Not anymore.” Himuro smiled over at the teen reassuringly.

“Akashi-san used to be, what’s the word?”

“Intense.”

“Yes. Intense. He’s calmed over the years. If he truly didn’t want to, obligation or not, he wouldn’t do it. Do not think you are a burden, Misaki-chan.” The girl squeaked, her lips trembling as tears pooled in her eyes. “Please, Akashi-san too has lost his mother. If you feel the need to talk to someone, talk to him. He will understand.” She nodded, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves, curling her legs up onto her chair.

“Other one’s here though,” Murasakibara mused, ignoring the chip in his hand to look at the brunet who always made really good cake.

“Yes, I’d noticed. Taiga mentioned it was for Seijuurou’s protection.” Murasakibara hummed, glancing to the door thoughtfully before popping the chip in.

“Ah! Mukkun! Himuro-kun! You’re here!” Momoi looked surprised as she and Hiroshi came through the doorway, the boy peering at the strangers curiously.

“Tch, Murasakibara, you’re in my seat.”

“Sa-chin, Mine-chin, hiiii.”

“Momoi-chan, Aomine, hello. We would have given more notice, but we were busy preparing to come down. Apologies.” Himuro rose, nudging his partner to do the same, but the giant refused. “Honestly, Atsushi…” Momoi bounced forward, pulling the raven into a hug, then leaning over to do the same to the purple haired pastry chef.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’ve come! Now it’s almost everyone, we just need Ki-chan!” Aomine groaned and Murasakibara’s face soured. “Oh, boys, come on!”

* * *

 

Momoi and Aomine left hours ago, taking Hiroshi, Himuro, and Murasakibara with them to settle at the Akashi household. It was almost twelve, only Misaki still with him. Normally, he would have left around five, back in time for dinner, but given Kouki woke the night before, he didn’t want to leave and miss it again. Hiroshi agreed to return home, but only if Aomine and Momoi stayed for dinner, Aomine his new hero as a police officer. They agreed and Sanada was informed of the additions.

Misaki fell asleep a little over an hour ago, curled up on her chair.

If he was honest, he didn’t think Kouki would be coherent even if he did happen to wake up tonight. He hoped, God he hoped, but given he was only awake for a handful of minutes, logically speaking, he’d probably be disoriented and with a major headache.    

And the only think he could do was wait, as much as he hated feeling so helpless. So, he settled in his chair, watching his partner until sleep finally came over him.

* * *

 

He was startled awake by a low whine and the rustling of sheets. _“S… Sei...?”_

“Kouki,” he breathed, eyes opening and lunging forward, taking hold of his boyfriend’s hand, a smile wide on his lips as tears pooled. “Kouki, you’re awake,” he raised his hand, skin marred by thin scratches and bruised, kissing his palm. “Kouki, I missed you.”

Brown eyes struggled to open fully, his smile crooked. “S-sorry, Sei…” His breathing was slow, but he was awake. “Sorry…”

“Kouki, do… do you know what happened?” Akashi swallowed hard, his other hand rising to brush his bangs away from his eyes.

“Y-yeah… Yeah, I—I remember, Sei. Sorry—for worrying you.” Furihata relaxed slightly, leaning into his touch.

“There’s no need to apologize, Kouki. You’re here, you’re awake, and you’ll be alright, shh,” Akashi smiled, linking their hands together. Furihata smiled back. “You’re my world and I thought I lost you,” he whispered, kneeling down and settling against the bed, holding tight to his hand. 

“I’d never leave you, Sei,” Furihata squeezed his hand. “The apocalypse would come early if I did.” Akashi smiled.

It was a joke Aomine had declared their second years of university, after Kise did something stupid and it was Furihata’s hold on their redheaded leader’s hand that saved his life. Everyone solemnly agreed and Kise decided it was best to never get Furihata angry.

“Perhaps, but it’d be worth it.”

“Spare the children, Sei, and Kuroko, they’re innocent.” Akashi snorted, lifting their twined hands to kiss Furihata’s.

“He’s not as innocent as you believe, Kouki, far from it.”

“Lies. Slander. I’ll have you sued,” Furihata breathed, voice low. Akashi bowed his head, holding onto Furihata’s hand tight as the tears finally dropped. “Sei… Seijuurou, it’s okay… When’s the last time you slept?” he murmured, pulling a bit on his hand.

“I couldn’t, not without you, Kouki,” he whispered. “When I saw the news, everything broke…” he looked up, the Emperor gazing at his love with tears slipping down his cheeks. “He couldn’t handle it, not again, not like this.”

Kouki raised his other hand, wincing when he realized there was a cast around it. He settled for tightening his hold on Akashi’s. “Sleep, Seijuurou, it’s alright, I’m alright. Just a little knocked around is all.” Akashi rose, leaning over him to cup his cheek, kissing him softly. “Thank you, for taking care of him,” Kouki murmured against his skin, smiling.

“Of-course, he’s my precious brother, after-all. I love you, Kouki,” another kiss, this one against his forehead, and Kouki’s smile grew.

“Love you, Seijuurou.” A moment and his eyes opened, dual crimson gazing down at him. “Sei, hi.” A thumb caressed his cheek. “Sorry for making you worry. I’m okay.”

“Kouki…” and the pure emotion in his voice brought tears to Furihata’s eyes. He saw what a toll it’d been on his partner, the agony he’d been going through. And why his stronger personality took over to save him from a totally breakdown. “You’re never stepping foot on a plane ever again, do you understand?”

“O-of-course, Sei,” Kouki leaned up, pressing his lips back against his boyfriend’s. “Never again.”

“Good.” Akashi let go of his hand, wrapping his arms around him instead, being mindful of the IVs. “I can’t lose you, Kouki.”

“And you never will, promise.” There was the sound of a camera shutter and Kouki blinked, looking over. The girl that stared back at him hiccupped, crying. “You…?” She looked down, typing furiously on her phone.

“Misaki-chan, I’m sorry, did we wake you?” she shook her head silently in answer, a sound telling them she sent something via text.

“Misaki… From… the plane…” She nodded and Kouki let out a relieved breath. “Good… that’s good…” Akashi’s phone started beeping, a call interrupting the continuous beeps.

“I-I—Satsuki-san,” was her broken answer, turning the phone around to show she sent the picture of the two of them hugging to Momoi apparently. “I-I’m so _glaaaad_ ,” she hiccupped, swiping at her eyes, grinning widely at Kouki. Akashi’s phone stopped ringing only to begin again after a pause. He sucked down a breath, turning to kiss his partner deeply before pulling away, stepping towards the hall.

“I’ll be a second, please wait for me,” Kouki waved warmly from the bed, Misaki inching closer. “ _Please make this quick, Momoi, I was in the middle of—yes, he’s—Momoi, please I’d—no, you cannot—Momoi, Momoi go back to—No, no I do not—Momoi, Momoi put Aomine on. Aomine, stop her or I swear to God I’ll make sure—Thank you. Good night.”_ He stepped back in gracefully. “They will come visit in the morning.” His phone rang again and he scowled down at it. Furihata snickered before taking in a deep breath, arching slightly as the action pulled at his ribs.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just a little—“ he breathed out quickly, seeing the panic in his boyfriend’s eyes. “No, no, Sei, Sei, I’m alright, please—“

“I’m calling Midorima, don’t _move_ , Kouki, Misaki-chan, you watch him!”

“No, Sei, Sei, wait, come baaack!” The door slid shut and Furihata pouted at it, breathing back under control.

“…it…” he glanced over at the girl, who swallowed, smile wobbling. “You—you’ve been asleep for four days… he was worried… I… I’m glad… you’re awake…” Furihata reached out his hand and she took it quickly, curling her fingers around his. “We’ve been visiting every day.”

“Have you been watching him for me?” She nodded. “Thanks, Misaki-chan. He’s kinda troublesome, isn’t he?”

“Hiroshi-kun’s more difficult than Sei-san is,” she laughed. “But he really likes Satsuki-san and Daiki-san. Takao-kun is very nice too, we’re friends,” she confided, grip tightening. “Kuroko-san will be very happy you’ve woken up, Kouki, everyone will be.” He nodded, resigning himself to the utter chaos that would be the massive reunion once they were all made aware he was awake.

But, he supposed, it was nice to have friends that cared so much.

Misaki’s phone chirped a few times, no doubt Momoi and Takao, but she ignored it, holding tight to his hand and telling him all about what he missed until Akashi came back with a sleepy Midorima in tow, the doctor not pleased to be woken up during his off-hours, but glad the brunet was finally awake.

He took great delight in promptly pulling Akashi down into another kiss, Misaki giggling beside him and Midorima groaning at the affection being shoved in his face.  


End file.
